


now from the top, make it drop

by greekmythos



Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Branding, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Petplay, Streamer/Eboy AU, Top Akechi Goro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: A normal occurrence in the CallOfChaos' household (if you can even call his gamer cave ahousehold) is the insatiable Wild_Trickster seemingly succeeding in distracting his streamer whenever he's working. Whether is be from much more innocent pleading methods or downright being sultry and seductive, the eboy gets what he wants.[#TOPGOROWEEK DAY 7 -Streamer/Eboy AU, Prostitution,Daddy Kink]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	now from the top, make it drop

* * *

“Sorry for another abrupt end to the stream everyone.” 

Goro cringes as he watches his chat scroll by with the chaos_nani emotes being spammed, his ears turning red as he catches several other messages of them saying to have fun with his boyfriend. His audience knows this song and dance several times over, happening almost every other time he streams. 

“I’ll make it up to you all, I really will. See you all next time!”

_Click._

The stream is finally over. 

With a resounding sigh of relief, he spins around in his chair till he faces the door. He can barely catch the rustling from inside his small bathroom, smiling to himself as he patiently waits for his eboy to emerge just like clockwork. It’s almost laughable how often this situation plays out.

Step 1: Goro Akechi starts to stream.

Step 2: Ren Amamiya.

Step 3: Goro Akechi ends the stream.

Step 4: Sexual Profit

It isn’t _too much_ of a problem but it’s clear as day how extremely whipped he is for his own boyfriend. If the current memes being circulated around his social media wasn’t enough to tell, his personal favourite being the speedrun jokes about how fast CallOfChaos ends a stream at just the mere sight of Wild_Trickster in the corner of the camera. Honestly he’s just relieved that his audience is extremely forgiving of not upholding his end of the deal to provide entertainment, and somehow being just accepting of his new relationship with Ren overall.

Even though it’s been months already, their anniversary is just creeping around the corner, he still feels just as lovestruck and amazed as he was the first time he saw him. Of course, if it weren’t for Ren Amamiya coming into his life, he probably wouldn’t know how to actually take care of himself. It’s sappy to think but in a way, this eboy really did change him for the better.

Plus, having sex with someone so beautiful on a constant basis also helps mellow out all the negatives when he’s lifting those weights (Not that there were any to complain about in the first place. Despite everything, Goro Akechi is an easy man in regard to the matter of Ren Amamiya and his bewitching ways).

“Ren, I stopped streaming if that’s what you’re waiting for,” Goro calls out to him, impatiently tapping at his arm rest. How long is he gonna take in there? It’s not as if he needed to be 

He rolls his eyes when he hears a muffled noise from the bathroom, probably Ren stubbing his toe against the sink drawer again. He seriously needs to start streaming more consistently so he can get enough money to move out of this small shitty studio apartment, get a larger place so he can house his new boyfriend in a space he deserves. 

Again, that’s if he can actually get to stream for more than an hour on most days whenever Ren is involved.

The familiar mop of hair peeks out as the door finally opens, though the rest of him almost knocks the wind out of the streamer’s lungs. Ren bounds out of the bathroom with a skip in his step, smiling smugly as he does a twirl in front of him.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of his eboy in nothing but a lacey black lingerie, his usual black and white striped knee-high socks practically begging to be taken off as Ren saunters closer to him. The eboy’s coy grin stays plastered on his face as he slowly crawls into his lap, cocking his eyebrow upwards as his hands come up to cup at his streamer’s face.

“Hey there… _Daddy_ ,” Ren chuckles out breathlessly, his thumbs rubbing circles into the apples of Goro’s cheeks as his lips brush against him. Almost there but not quite enough for a kiss, ever the fucking tease even after thid long. “Baby is a little needy right now… Mind helping him out?”

Goro closes his eyes for only a couple of seconds, opening them up with a fierce competitive fire burning within the crimson sea, “Ren… I don’t remember Daddy ever saying you could pull a stunt like that _again_.”  
With his newfound strength, Goro suddenly gets up from his pastel pink dx-racer and holds onto his flailing eboy with ease. Ren’s composed sultry nature shatters as he gets wordlessly tossed onto the bed sheets, a small chuckle escaping him as Goro hungrily towers over him like a predator hunting his prey. 

Needless to say, Ren isn’t exactly the one in control _nowadays_. Gone are the days where Goro was just a clumsy sprout tumbling into the world of sex with the eboy directing most of their first times, he didn’t just randomly get a gym membership just to actually better himself for the hell of it. 

Goro is too competitive to let himself lose to his boyfriend, even in such trivial pursuits like this. 

“You know that you only get pretty things if Daddy works right?” Goro noses along Ren’s jawline, taking in the light smell of his cologne mixed with a hint of strawberry vapours. He dips down to the junction of his neck, lightly sucking on the flesh before he bites down, smirking at Ren’s short gasp as he laps at the blossoming hickey. “And I asked you so _nicely_ before to leave Daddy alone when he’s working. I can’t let this slide, kitty.”

“C-couldn’t help it though,” Ren manages to whimper out as Goro continues his assault on his neck, the streamer trailing down to his collarbones and leaving a trail of fresh lovebites in his wake. “I m-missed Daddy s-so much- ha!”

Goro cocks his head as pinches Ren’s erect nipples through the lace bra, pushing the offending material up before he drops his mouth onto the other perky nub. Swirling his tongue around the hard bud, he latches onto it properly and sucks hard as Ren’s body convulses underneath him. He grins at how sensitive his little eboy has gotten to his touch, nibbling at the tender teat with no intentions to let him rest as he takes in more and more of his chest to suck on.

Ren whines as Goro continues to ravish his chest, blinking back the tears of pleasure as his voice grows shakier, “Hn-! D-daddy… p-please no more t-teasing…”

“Hm? What did you say, kitten?” The streamer pops out his spit slickened nipple after one large slurp, constantly tweaking it in between his fingertips as he looks down boredly at his thrashing eboy. “You’re going to have to speak up.”

A shiver releases across Ren’s spine as Goro’s hand travels down lower, dipping past the lace panties barrier and smoothing across his round ass. Lightly squeezing one cheek in the palm of his hand, his dry fingers rub across his hole, almost jerking away at the familiar sensation of _wetness that_ greets him. 

“I-I’m already r-ready, Daddy…” Ren murmurs under his breath, his glassy eyes behind his askew glasses looking back at Goro’s surprised expression. It barely registers at first, his movements stilling while he stares back down at his eboy. “So p-please… T-take me Daddy-”

“I don’t remember saying you were allowed to touch yourself without me, _kitten_.”

Ren shrieks as Goro abruptly flips him over onto his stomach, wildly turning his head back to look at his streamer in utter surprise. He wore a sadistic smile on his face that had the eboy trembling just from the look alone, his sheer presence looming all over his exposed backside besides the measly threads of lace cinched at the curves.   
He can see the word through the panties, groaning as he needs one of his cheeks with his gaze never leaving the “Daddy’s” that’s screaming into his very soul. He never imagined a simple word having this much of an effect on him. Goro’s heard the word so many times from an endless stream of fans who are a bit too much for him, never invoking the same raw caveman instincts that erupt whenever _Ren_ calls him that. 

Maybe it’s the love clouding his brain but he loves the word ‘daddy’ falling out of his boyfriend’s lips or branded onto him either physically or mentally. The thought of Ren wanting to be owned by him, it exhilarates him much more than anything else he’s tried to use to jack off. 

“Daddy would punish you right now for testing him,” Goro hums lightly as he pushes the black panties to the side, his fingers tracing over the twitching hole now exposed under his gaze. The thought of driving his eboy absolutely insane before fucking him is so alluring but his cock pulses violently in his sweatpants, the picture from before already riling him up and the fact his boyfriend was already _prepped_ just for him sending his straight passed the edge. “But that’s for another day. Right now, I want you to be a good little kitten and _behave_. Got that?”

Ren nods swiftly before Goro’s arid fingers plunge into him without warning, hugging one of the pillows to his chest sobbing as the tips of his finger scrape against his insides, unrelenting in as he gets fingered in almost record pace. Vaguely in the back of the streamer’s mind, he’s grateful for training so hard to get his apm up to 690 back while he was competing. He may not use it to its fullest capacity when playing games nowadays but it’s always nice to practice on something much more _meaningful_ to his life. 

“Hah- Daddy! F-fuck… P-please…” Ren’s muffled cries get caught on the pillow, his thighs shaking as Goro starts to curl into his sweet spot. The streamer smirks at how easily it was to please his little eboy, pumping his fingers in and out of his writhing body unrelenting in it’s speed or precision. An optimal play. “N-No more t-teasing! P-please… I w-want Daddy’s c-cock-”

“I know. I know, my kitten,” Goro coos softly as he disappointedly takes them out, holding back his smile as Ren whines at the loss. Seeing him get out of breath just from his fingers never becomes old, swelling up such a big sense of pride just like the first time. He holds the fact his fingers are the second best thing to help make his eboy cum, the various instances of just fingering him to completion coming to mind. “You’ll get exactly what you want.”

Fishing the ‘first best thing’ out from his sweatpants, he presses his cock against Ren’s quivering hole and impatiently pushes in. Goro loves Ren so much, more than most things important in his life, but seeing how his back arches into a perfect curve as he shoves Goro’s cock deeper into himself is very high up the list. The streamer looms over his form until he can bury his face into his curls, taking in the strawberry scent that clings onto his hair. 

Goro is so thankful for this little shit for being so thirsty for him in the first place, he can’t ever imagine a future where he doesn’t know this kind of pleasure, _“Fuck, I’ve hit the jackpot.”_

“D-Daddy!” Ren cries out loudly as he grips onto his pillow tighter, the ripping sound making Goro’s wallet cry because _that was a limited edition featherman pillowcase, Ren-_ but nothing can really overcome the sensation of his eboy’s hole clenching around him. “G-god, yes! M-more! I want Daddy’s c-cock deeper-”

Goro grinds his teeth together in a grunt as he slams his hips into his ass, finally bottoming out as Ren only grinds his ass back for him to simply _go faster_. His eboy was always so needy, a high maintenance boy disguised in such a domineering appearance. Goro, in all his honesty, thought Ren would dominate their relationship at the start, churning an uneasy feeling in his gut whenever the eboy bats his eyelashes a certain way. 

Needless to say, he’s _appreciative_ of the outcome that’s come to pass.

“My kitten is so needy today,” Goro says as he shallowly thrusts into his outstretched hole, the friction deliciously rubbing against him with every move. He’ll never tire of any of this, his eboy is always so beautiful when felled by his cock. “Wanting Daddy’s cock so badly you had to entice me to end early. You need to pay me back for all the money I’m missing.”

“Hah, hah, Daddy p-please please p-please!” Ren chants as his pace quickens, the slaps filling up the room alongside his screams of pleasure. Music to the streamer’s ears, he could listen to Ren all day and all night if he kept sounding like this. Begging for more. It suits him so well. His little kitten. “I-I’m so close-”

“Cum then, kitten,” Goro growls into his ear, licking up a stripe across the underside of his jaw before biting down into the pale flesh already littered with evidence of his love multiple times before. His eboy sobs into the sheets as he shakes, eagerly pushing back as a flurry of moans leave his lips. “Cum for me, your one and only daddy.”

Ren shudders as he finally cums, clenching around his streamer as his cock stains the bed sheets below even more so than last night. He is an insatiable little kitten still latching onto his cock greedily, his stamina never ending and the whole reason his schedule is so _fucked_ to begin with. He has the gall to turn back to face him, a shaky smirk meeting back at his stare. 

“K-kitten needs h-his milk too, Daddy,” Ren goads as he essentially starts to fuck himself on Goro’s cock, tightening up around him with his smirk only growing as Goro starts to get more inconsistent. “Please fill m-me up real good with y-your cum-”

He crashes on top of him as he finally releases, tightly gripping onto his hips to keep him in place as he pumps him with what he’s been begging for. Panting into the crook of neck, he presses a sweet kiss onto the skin, continuing the lightly thrust into him until he’s all dry. Ren sighs happily, turning his head to press a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away with a dumb smile on his face. 

“Thanks Daddy.” Ren is going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the moment you all have been waiting for-  
> I finally properly made streamer/eboy porn and all it took was it literally being a prompt for topgoroweek dfbnjsdf > ^ <;; i hope it meets all your expectations!  
> There is quite alot I didn't add in this story that I personally enjoy out of the au, mainly the dx racer chair sex and hotboxing in general, but I feel like this really does encapsulate most of what they would do on a daly basis haha  
>   
> If you want to read the one (1) chapter i made for this au, please see [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232064/chapters/63846274)  
>   
> Talk to me about streamer eboy au [here](https://twitter.com/swolbean) and I will never shut about it. Big thanks to Purin for organising Top Goro Week and thank you for adding my AU as well T ^ T  
> 


End file.
